


A Single Rose

by Jazz_in_the_Tardis



Series: Doctor Who Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Sad Ending, visiting a grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_in_the_Tardis/pseuds/Jazz_in_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor visits a painful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Rose

It was a windy day on the shores of Bad Wolf Bay, the fast current of air whistling like a mournful howl. I tried to keep away from here as much as possible, but it was the anniversary of Rose’s passing, and so I braved the painful place, plagued by memories. It was here that the other version, the original version, of myself parted ways with his beloved forever, and the time of Rose and the Other Doctor began. And what a time it was.

Hard at first, but easier with every day, Rose and I spent the entirety of her life side by side, on the slow path together, for better or for worse. Time passed on, and Rose grew tired, and I stayed mostly the same. Time has never been kind to me, and this was yet another instance where, as fate would have it, I was not allowed to grow old at the same time as the woman who was worth more than time and space. I aged a bit, a few extra lines on my face, but there’s no telling how long I’ll be stuck in this world, this meaningless existence. Everyone is gone. Everything I loved has died. And I spend my days alone.

Rose requested to be buried here. She would often travel out here, on her own, and I know she came here to remember her Doctor, the original, the perfect original. I was him, but I was not him, and that was okay, but it was also not okay. And so it was. Over the hill away from the water lies her grave, and as I approached it, I noticed someone had been here already. A single pink rose accompanied her headstone. But no one knows she’s buried here, not anymore. I looked around, and in the far off distance, I saw the shape of a man. A tall figure standing with his hands in his suit pockets, his hair quivering in the breeze. It was as if looking at a far-off reflection of myself. As he turned and sauntered away I considered running after him, but thought better of it and watched him disappear. There was no need for more than one Doctor in his world, and so I sat beside Rose’s grave and listened to the beautiful sound of the TARDIS as she faded into the sky.


End file.
